Corrupted City AU (Doomyboy)
Disclaimer This AU is based loosely on the game Sunset Overdrive. Some of the backstory is taken directly from the game and there will be mild spoilers for the game. If you intend on playing the game, stop reading. Backstory It's the Awesomepacolypse! Recently, Diamond Industries released a new energy drink called Overcharge solely in beautiful Beach City. Unfortunately, The drink had an unexpected side effect on the gems and humans who drank it...by which I mean it turned them into massive, corrupted monsters. Now Diamond Industries are attempting to cover it up and have cut off Beach City, and the Survivors, from the rest of the world. The city's only hope is a group of Survivors with Style, the Crystal Gems!...and Steven. Characters Garnet The Current leader of the Crystal Gems, Garnet used to be head of Diamond Industries Security, until they automated it to save money. Garnet didn't like that much. Pearl Pearl was a scientist in Diamond Industries. She realized that overcharge could be dangerous and was fired when she attempted to convince Yellow Pearl to allow her some extra test time. Now she works with overcharge, converting it into Amps, chemicals that increase the abilities of humans and gems. Amethyst Amethyst doesn't have much of a backstory, Pearl, Garnet and Rose found her a few hundred years before Beach City was corrupted. Steven Steven was separated from the other crystal gems during the first night of corruption. He actually barricade himself in his house for 17 days before they found him. He is now successfully living with his family again. Peridot Peridot was a student at Oxford University before the Corruption. She first met this worlds Steven when he saved her from a group of Corrupteds. She was also the only student to get in via a scholarship, so the other students think less of her. Aquamarine Another Oxford student, Aquamarine is self-absorbed and hard to get to do anything. However she loves the single most expensive water on the planet, Jora Bora water (you can't afford it!). If you get her some, she will do ANYTHING for you Topaz Once again, a Oxford Student. Topaz is pretty nice normally, but she's been pretty glum ever since Corruption. Her dog got seperated from her, find it and she will be fine. Yellow Pearl In this world, pearls are more respect gems since Diamonds and other high ranking gems tend to leave them in charge of business enterprises when their off planet. Yellow Pearl was left in charge by Yellow Diamond while she managed business on other planets. She seriously screwed up when she chose to push Overdrive's release, and is willing to kill everyone in Beach City to avoid the information coming out. Jasper Jasper is the leader of the Shards. She is ruthless, brutal, and obsessed with strength. Her survivors are supposedly the strongest people in Beach City after the corruption. Considering there not that hard to beat up, I don't know how accurate that is. Groups and Orginizations Diamond Industries In this universe, Homeworld keeps from running out of resources by trading with other planets. The homeworld presence on Earth calls themselves Diamond Industries. Shards Shards are a mixed group of human and gems. They are survivors of the Corruption who have decided that the rules have gone out the window. Led by Jasper, these guys will KILL YOU if you give them the chance. However, they back off pretty fast if you fight back. Category:A to Z Category:AU